Deep Water
is the second episode of the first season of Deadwood. It first aired on March 28, 2004. Plot As suspicions arise that "road agents" may have been the true perpetrators of a massacre, Swearengen takes a special interest in the health of its sole survivor, a young girl ministered to by the unlikely team of Doc Cochran and Calamity Jane. Meanwhile, Bullock and Star attempt to buy property from Swearengen, who suspects an alliance between Wild Bill and the hardware fellows. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) And *Keith Carradine (as Wild Bill Hickok) Guest Starring *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick) *Timothy Omundson (as Brom Garret) *Garret Dillahunt (as Jack McCall) *Raymond McKinnon (as Reverend H.W. Smith) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Geri Jewell (as Jewel) *Keone Young (as Mr. Wu) *Joe Chrest (as Persimmon Phil) *Nick Offerman (as Tom Mason) *Peter Jason (as Con Stapleton) Co-Starring *Jane Leigh Connelly *Dean Rader Duval (as Jimmy Irons) *Dan Hildebrand (as Tim Driscoll) *Cheryl Huggins (as Gem Whore) *Toni Oswald *Tom Simmons (as Poker Player) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Stephen Mark, A.C.E. *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: David Boyd *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Consulting Producer: Jody Worth *Produced by: Scott Stephens *Producer: Davis Guggenheim *Co-Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Malcolm MacRury *Directed by: Davis Guggenheim Closing credits *Associate Producer: Kathryn Lekan *Executive Story Editor: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Unit Production Manager: Hilton H. Smith *First Assistant Director: Lisa Campbell-DeMaine *Second Assistant Director: Ken Roth *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Michael Brook *Consultant: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Allan Graf :Stunts: *Tom Dupont *Brad Bovee *Micky Giacomazzi *Tom Morga *Gary J. Wayton : *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Casting Associate: Michelle Levy *Redboard Liaison: Bernadette McNamara *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: John Mallard *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Script Supevisor: Gabi Endicott *Additional 2nd 2nd Asst. Directors: Shannon Hawkins & Hillary Schwartz *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Set Decorator: John Brown *Property Master: Doug Randall *Asst. Property Masters: Ken M. Russell, James Clark & Christopher A. Schultz *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelly *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Dale DeStefani *Construction Foreman: Tom Lifsey *Toolman: Chris Ruvuelta *Labor Foreman: Johnny Molina *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita Jr. *Leadman: Gary Brewer *On Set Dresser: Cynthia Rebman *Draper: Thomas Sharp :Set Dressers: *John Brewer *James Bolle *Frank Bertolino *John F. Horning *John Boucher *Gary Kudroff *Angelo Bua : *Stand-By Painter: John Passanante *Stand-By Carpenter: Ralph Peterson *Greensman: David Harris *Gaffer: Jeremy Launais *Best Boy Electric: Tim Speed *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: J. P. Graham *Dolly Grip: Brian Saunders *Special Effects By: Ultimate Effects, John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich & Ricardo Figalan *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Additional Craft Service: James Lemus & Eric Turner *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Make-Up Artists: Brian McManus, Deborah McNulty & Mark Bussan *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Josee Normand *Asst. Hair Stylist: Peter Tothpal *Hair Stylist: Viviane Normand *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Antonia Romeo *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Bud Clark *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Sarah Guthrie *B Cam Operator: Case Hotchkiss *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Zsolt Kadar *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Daniel Taylor *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun *Electricians: Billy Gunn, Sean M. Ginn, Bill Greenberg & Christopher A. Zwirner *Grips: Tracy Jackson, Mike Muller & Rico Priem *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew :Wranglers: *Gary Mouw *Diana Smith *Clay Lilley *Davie Rodgers *Steve Hanna *Noel Phillips : *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Jeffrey A. Humphreys *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Howard Ericksson *Catering By: Frenchy's Catering, Frederic Perrin *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Don Varela :Drivers: *Steve Pistone *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Elmer Osorio *Lyle Atkins *Rocky Chiusano *Lenny Rogel *Ronald Brown *Edwin Smith *James Boniface *Jack Kilgore *Andre Veluzat : *Asst. to Mr. Milch: Taylor Toole & Zach Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Mr. Guggenheim: Bo Anderson *Production Accountant: Michelle Antoinette Cadena *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *2nd Asst. Accountant: Traci Lynette Martin *Payroll Accountant: Mary Hastigan *Welfare Workers: Maureen Estes & Josie Batorski *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Central Casting, Franklyn S. Warren :Production Assistants: *Keith Potter *Mollie M. Stallman *Angela Bartolomeo *Kimberly Bostwick *John Chernin *Aisha Corpas *Fiona Dourif *Stefan Epprecht *Alexandra Grossi *Billy Hall *Alexander Hudson *Yuka Kadono *Harry Limauro IV *Shaheed Qaasim *Elizabet Milch *Jennifer Wolf : :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Vanessa Grayson *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Robin Maybin Hensley *Assistant Editors: Mark Hartzell & James Stellar, Jr. *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Designer: Stephen H. Flick *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch, Motion Picture Studio :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No Animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - Deep Water - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Deep Water - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Deep Water - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Deep Water - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Deep Water - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Deep Water - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * Deep Water on IMDb * Deep Water on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 1 episodes